The Frozen Hearts
by Thecoldneverbotheredme
Summary: Jack Frost was alone, guardian of the children. He thought no one could see him or shared his powers. Elsa was a princess, secluded. Terrified of the possibility of her own powers. Elsa finds Jack, but will she find solace in him, or just push him away, refusing her power?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Jack Frost_

'One, two, three,' I think to myself before I leap off of the ledge. My heart catches in my throat, the fear seizing up in me before the wind picks me up and blows me along, far from touching the ground. After twenty five years of this and I still haven't gotten used to it.

The stars twinkle in the navy light of the sky. I stare up at the bright, round moon, illuminating the clouds across the heavens.

"Why? Why do you make me so alone?" I wonder as I soar along, glimpsing children being tucked in, parents kissing them goodnight.

Sure, the first few years were great, figuring out my powers, exploring the world. But now, I sometimes see a family, or someone's friend, and the dark spot in my heart seems to grow a little bit bigger.

"Just please have someone see me," I plead as I find sanctuary in a tree.

I drift off, feeling the frosty wind blanket me.

The cold light of the sun leaks through my eyelids, pulling me to consciousness. I yawn and stretch, which causes me to fall off of my branch. I use my staff to keep me from falling, but my grip slips and I am sent tumbling into a snow bank.

A light ringing echoes in the distance. 'Reindeer,' I think, 'which means there will most likely be children. They love me! Even...even though they can't see me.'

I climb back up onto my branch, this time getting a better hold on my staff. The sound of sleighs gliding through the snow is followed by a dialect sounding Norwegian. I attempt to decipher what they're saying.

"I can't wait to arrive in Arendelle, can't you, Klaus?" A woman asks.

"Of course, Marta, of course. And we should try to visit the palace while were there. I heard that the gates are almost always open."

"I don't believe that. Don't they have two beautiful princesses? Wouldn't they want to protect them?"

"I don't know. But, I heard that the king and queen are kind..."

I don't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. I soar above the treetops, the wind rustling my frosty blue hair.

The castle rests in the middle of the fjord, ships glide around the village.

'Why am I here?' I wonder. I guess I am bored. I just feel that I must be here.

I fly to the windowsill, peering inside. A fire crackles in the large hearth. A brunette woman reads to strawberry blonde girl, maybe seven or eight. I sigh, yet another picture of a happy family.

A girl, nine or ten, with wide blue eyes and hair so blonde it's practically white, runs into the room. She stops, staring wide eyed out the window. I turn around, wondering what she sees, and then I realize it's me.

I freeze, my hand squeezing my staff, prepared to flee. She doesn't say anything to the girl and he woman, who don't even glance away from their story. She just calmly walks across the room, a picture of poise and collection. She looks right out the window. Directly into my eyes.

I want to frost the window, maybe draw something or write, but that won't be necessary. She can hear and see me.

Her hands, pressed up against the glass, have frost collecting around them.

I remove my hands, not wanting to freeze hers. The frost doesn't stop spreading, and I'm bewildered. What's happening?

She starts to slide her hands across the glass, as if drawing or writing if it was fogged. A line of frost, faint and delicate spreads across where she touched.

"Who are you?" I wonder, doubtful she can hear me.

She turns and sits by her sister.

I'm not alone.

"Thank you," I whisper to the man in the moon.

"I'll take care of her. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Elsa

"Elsa?" Father calls, knocking on my door.  
"Y-yes?" I call back.  
"Let me in. We need to talk," he demands.  
"Of course," I mumble as I dash to my door.  
My fathers eyes are alight with anger.  
"What's wrong?" I question, dreading the answer.  
"This," he holds up a cup, icicles protruding and frost brimming over the edge. "This is what's wrong."  
"I'm so sorry Father. It was an accident. I took off my gloves for a second. Just a second," I explain, my voice shaking.  
"You're 19, Elsa. We should be able to trust you to take care of yourself."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was...it was nothing," I try to think of an excuse.  
"Remember the rule-"  
"Conceal, don't feel," I recite.  
"Exactly. Now, let me bid you goodbye before your mother and I leave on our journey," he hugs me, and I slowly embrace him.  
"Goodbye, Father. Tell Mother that I'll miss her."  
"Of course. And don't forget, conceal. Don't feel. We don't want anyone getting hurt," he says as he closes my door. I sigh.  
"Do they think you're a monster or something?" a boy, maybe my age, stands on my balcony, leaning in the doorway. He has short, frosty blue hair and eyes a greenish blue with a mischievous glint in them. He clutches a long wooden staff with frost around where his hand is.  
I jump back, clasping my mouth as to not emit a scream.  
"Who-who are you?" I gasp.  
"I am Jack. And you are Elsa, princess of Arendale," he explains. He winks at me.  
"I-I don't need...what are you doing here...wait. Get out!" I realize. He could kill me. That's why he has that staff.  
"Nope. And I'm here because without you, I'd be all alone."  
"It's my curse. It's getting to my head. I knew I would go over the edge eventually," I mutter to myself.  
"Excuse me? Curse?" he rebukes.  
"Y-yes. I was born with it," I try to explain.  
'Why am I telling him this? He already knew who I was. He might've been stalking me,' I think to myself.  
"Well, can I see this 'curse'," Jack inquires.  
"No," I say as I clench my fists tighter, gripping my gloves.  
"Elsa?" Anna asks. She's knocking on my door again.  
"Shh," I whisper, covering Jacks mouth.  
"Elsa, do you want to do something? Take a walk in the garden, maybe?"  
I hold my breath, waiting for her to give up. It breaks my heart to ignore her, but I can't risk hurting her again.  
"What was that about?" Jack wonders as he pushes my hands away.  
"Anna, my sister, has no idea about my curse. She can't find out," I hurriedly explain.  
"I'm still confused on this curse you have. Let me show you what I call a gift," Jack says, his eyes glinting. He pulls me to my balcony, and I struggle, trying to break free of his grip.  
The shining summer sun bears down upon me, causing my hands to sweat. I'm tempted to take off my gloves, but I can't.  
"Watch this," Jack exclaims. His hands start moving in rhythmic motion. A blue light starts to grow from his hands. The light grows brighter and brighter until a cold wind picks up.  
I shiver in excitement. 'He has the curse too,' I excitedly think.  
In his hands, a swirl of snowflakes and ice circulate through the air. He drops his hands, and the snow melts away almost instantly in the heat.  
I look up at him in wonder and fear. I'm not alone.  
'He could be a monster too, you know,' I worry.  
"If you ever need to-or want to-see me again, just shatter this," Jack holds out a globe, the base made out of snow. Inside, a delicate snowflake rests in icy water. I reach out to take it.  
"Don't forget, Elsa of Arendale," he says, jumping from my balcony.  
I run to the edge, peering over. Gone.  
I walk back to my room, my heart in my throat.  
'You should stay away from him. He says your curse is a gift,' I think. 'But he doesn't think you're a monster.'  
I peer out my window, watching the frost fade away, and feel a tug in my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jack Frost

'Get her out of your head,' I think, soaring along the night sky. 'She thinks you're a monster. And if she didn't, she would've broken the globe by now. It pointless.'  
I float down, sitting down on a dark branch.  
"Why? Why send me someone who can see me, if they hate me? Not just that, but she's just like me," I question, my eyes looking up at the Man in the Moon. He's obviously laughing at my foolishness now.  
'What a mess you're in, Jack. Falling in-'  
"No," I declare out loud.  
'You haven't seen her in years. Not since your promise to the Man in the Moon. She's definitely changed.'  
I close my eyes, attempting to quite my thoughts.  
I drift off to sleep, only to be awoken by the bright summer sun.  
'I'll just pay a visit to her. Just to make sure she didn't lose that snow globe,' I decide.  
I jump off my branch, letting the wind pick me up. I don't feel the stomach dropping speed of the winter wind. Instead, the humidity just picks me up and floats me along.  
"Come on winter, come soon. I'm tempted to turn this summer early," I mutter to no one in particular.  
The palace rises up on the horizon, and I can't suppress the excitement rising in my stomach.  
Elsa's balcony towers above, it's shadow enveloping me. I twirl my hands, producing a snowball. I throw it over the landing to her window and explodes on impact.  
I sigh, waiting for her to come.  
'She knows it's you. She just doesn't want to see you.'  
I'm just about to throw another snowball when I hear her window slide open.  
"Hello? Anybody out there?" she calls, her sad eyes lighting up with curiosity.  
I stand there for a second, admiring the sunlight glinting in her hair.  
'Snap out of it. She answered your call. Now talk to her,' I urge myself.  
I jump up, letting my staff carry me the rest of the way.  
"Jack?" surprise seeps through her voice. She fidgets and tugs on a pair of blue silk gloves.  
"The one and only," I reply, bowing. I can tell this bothers her, but I felt it was necessary.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I... I guess-"  
A knock on Elsa's door prevents me from finishing my sentence.  
"Stay out here, please," she requests. I then realize that she doesn't know she's the only one who can see me.  
A tearful maid stands at the doorway, and I'm tempted to see what's so upsetting. But, it's Elsa, and I want to respect her privacy.  
I step back and admire her view of the royal gardens. The flowers are in full bloom, a wild burst of color on a green setting. The regal mountains complete the picture.  
"Jack," Elsa starts.  
I turn in surprise. I didn't hear her come outside.  
"Jack, my parents-they...their ship sank. There were n-no survivors," at this, she collapses into tears. Her eyes said a look of pure pain and despair.  
"Were you close with them?" I inquire, unsure of how to comfort her.  
"They were the only ones who knew about my curse. Anna once did, but something happened, and they thought it was best I withdraw myself."  
"Elsa. You don't understand. What you have is a gift," I sigh.  
"No. It's a curse," she growls. I glance at her fisted hands, the gloves frozen. The power seems to radiate off of her, sending sharp wind through the gardens, turning the bursts of color to bursts of white.  
"You should go, Jack, and never come back. You only make me worse, and I think it'd be better if I figured this out on my own," she says, the tears pouring from her heartbroken eyes.  
My heart seems to stop, sinking through the floor. I'm baffled that anyone with an opportunity to be seen and loved by anyone and everybody would push them away.  
"Fine," I say. "But keep the snow globe, you might need it someday," I decide when I see her icy hands reach into her pocket.  
"Please go. Please," Elsa turns and runs into her room, her feet leaving a trail of frost behind her.  
I close my eyes and let the now cold wind sweep me away, my heart feeling like it was ripped in two.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa

3 Years Later

I hold my breath, trying to hold back my tears.

'They know. They know. They think you're a monster. You will never be their precious queen,' I think.

The sharp wind blows my cloak around. I clutch my lone glove to my chest. The last gift from my parents.

The tears start cascading down my face. The start to freeze, sharply stinging my cheeks.

'What happened back there? You got angry because Anna thinks you're in love. Love? She's just naive. It's your fault. You didn't want her to get hurt,' I try to reason. 'Or was it because you're jealous of how she felt. You want to feel that way again.'

Again?

I keep walking through the deep snow, unable to see before me. I stop when I feel it start to slope down.

'Deep breaths Elsa. You are alone. You can be whatever you want to now. Let go what happened,' I tell myself.

The wind slows down, and I see a gap between me and the peak. The snow drifts down lazily.

'How will you get across? Can you use your curse?'

'Gift. It's a gift,' I correct myself.

I slowly slip off my glove, feeling the chilly air kiss it hello. I grip it, the last reminder of my stress and fear. I throw it into the wind, letting it disappear on the horizon.

"Some way to get across. Please," I say out loud, desperate to get as far away from my old self.

I hold out my hands, ice and snow conjured, forming steps.

I walk forward, placing my foot on the first step, testing it's strength. The snow and frost blow off as my feet reach each step, revealing ice as clear and smooth as ice.

I reach the top, admiring the mountain and the fine steps.

'Those steps have to lead somewhere, don't they?'

I turn back around and conjure a floor, as clear as the steps.

I lose myself in creating my sanctuary, conjuring steps and walls, inscribing snowflakes on the floors, and the finishing touch: a glowing chandelier.

I spin, admiring my work. My cloak seems to wear me down, and suddenly my hair, pulled tightly against my head seems to tight. I pull the pin holding it back, letting my French braid fall on my back.

'You never liked this dress,' I think. I will it to change, and when I open my eyes, I'm shocked.

I managed to produce a dress for a queen. A snow queen.

'You are both.'

Something weighs down my skirt, in the pocket. I pull out a snow globe. I remember finding it this morning while on a search for my gloves.

Jack. He was right. It is a gift.

I let it slip from my hands, and it shatters. For a second, nothing happens, and I think he lied to me.

Suddenly, the shattered ice and snow start swirling together, forming the outline of a boy holding a staff. He starts melting, turning human.

The last thing to appear is the mischievous glint in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Jack Frost

I squint, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. One minute I'm trying to coax a child to throw a snowball, next I'm disappearing and then reappearing here.  
I absorb my surroundings, a palace of glass, but the temperature says ice. The sunlight hitting the surrounding peaks creates a sort of blueish white glow.  
'How did you get here?' I wonder. I take a step, ready to explore, when I feel glass crunching beneath my feet.  
The snow globe. Elsa.  
My heart starts fluttering a million miles a minute as soon as she enters my mind.  
A door slams behind me and she walks in. Instead of her prim and hidden exterior she glows of confidence.  
Her hair is in a messy French braid, cascading over her shoulder. She wears a blue dress, beaded and sparkling with a slit on the leg. Her makeup is dark and dramatic, emphasizing her features.  
"Beautiful. No, not beautiful, stunning," I say out loud. I cover my mouth in embarrassment. I always thought she was pretty, but now...  
"Isn't it?" Elsa replies, gesturing to the palace.  
"Did you create this?" I wonder.  
"Yes. I had an...event at the palace, and I decided to leave and never come back. I couldn't be happier!" she squeals, her eyes lighting up with joy. "You were right, Jack. It is a gift."  
"Is that why you called me here?"  
"Of course. It's a gift! A gift! I've spent my whole life thinking I was cursed and a monster, but I was just afraid of my potential," she practically sings, spinning the around the room.  
"Of course it's a gift. Why else would the Man in the Moon given it to us?"  
"The what?" Elsa asks, stopping her little dance.  
"The Man in the Moon. All powerful wise man who kinda decides who gets a power or immortality or whatnot," I attempt to explain.  
"So he decided to give me winter powers that you happen to have too. Where you born with it like me?"  
"No. I don't know. I just woke up one day, the Man in the Moon told me I was Jack Frost, and he hasn't talked to me since," I explain, running my hands through my hair, trying to find the simplest way to put it.  
"And when was that?" Elsa inquires.  
"Around forty years ago."  
"Forty years? It's been that long? Hasn't anyone noticed that you're immortal."  
"That's the other thing. No one can see or hear me. You are the first person who has, so I think that means something."  
Elsa turns around, staring out at the warped scenery.  
"I want to show you something that's really the best part," I say, trying to make her more comfortable.  
I grab her hand, which is colder than the ice itself, and lead her to the balcony leading off of the room.  
I jump up onto the railing and hold out my staff for her. She grips the end, an I hoist her up.  
"What are you showing me?" Elsa asks, her feet scrambling for balance. I hold out my hand to steady her.  
"Just take my hands. Close your eyes, and hold tight," I instruct.  
I lean over the edge, letting gravity pull me down, and Elsa goes down with me.  
Seconds tick by, and we are plummeting faster and faster. The wind nearly drowns Elsa's screams.  
The brisk wind sweeps me and her up before we can even glimpse the snowy ground.  
She is clutching me tight, and I squeeze her back for assurance.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Elsa

I squeeze my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around Jack. The wind screams louder than my fears.  
"Elsa, open your eyes. Appreciate the view," Jack soothes, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
I wrap my arms tighter and slide them open, panicking. I gasp when I absorb the view.  
We are thousands of feet above the North mountain, which the sun is shining down on brightly. The snow sparkles, visible from even this height. I can glimpse snow-laden trees in the distance, fading into fog.  
"W-we're flying," I stutter in surprise. "We're flying!"  
"Well, yeah. Did you think I was trying to kill us both?"  
I blush. I was thinking exactly that.  
"Well, I can't fly. How come you can, though?" I wonder.  
"It comes with being the whole spirit of winter deal," he explains.  
"So, you weren't kidding about being Jack Frost. I thought you were just calling yourself that because your name was Jack and you happened to have powers like me," I explain.  
"What makes you think I would do such an absurd thing?" He laughs.  
"Well...have you met yourself?"  
"Actually, yes. I'm a pretty great guy."  
I hit his arm, causing me to lose my balance. I let out a shriek and close my eyes.  
"Can we please go down now? Please?" I request.  
"Of course. Bored already?" Jack jokes.  
"No. I just am not a very big fan of falling almost a thousand feet, no matter how deep the snow," I explain as we descend.  
When we reach the balcony, I lean against the railing, attempting to catch my breath.  
"Since you were honest with me about being Jack Frost, I'll be honest with you. I'm no longer a princess," I attempt to tell him. "The event today was my coronation."  
"So, you're a queen?"  
"Yes. I'm a queen."  
With this answer, Jacks eyes light up and he starts flying around me.  
"Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Snow Queen Elsa. The Snow Queen of Arendelle," he sings.  
"And now you see why I was hesitating to tell you."  
Jack reconnects his feet to the floor, and he runs his hands through his hair. I can't stop my heart from fluttering when he does that.  
"I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I like, no love, your..." I hold my breath, waiting anxiously to hear the rest of the sentence.  
"Your palace," he finishes in a short breath.  
"Actually, you did, earlier. You called it stunning," I correct, turning out to face to shining mountainside. I glance at him out of the corner of his eye, and he's blushing to the tips of his ears.  
"Huh, I guess I did," Jack answers, looking out to the mountainside with me. He rests his hand on too of the railing, his other grasping is staff.  
I slowly inch my hand along the smooth ice and rest my hand on top of his.  
"This has been the first time in a while I've felt so happy. Thank you, Jack."  
He doesn't reply, and I hold my breath, afraid I was too impulsive. Then I look directly into his eyes, and the mischievousness is still there, but there's also something else. I think it's hope. ?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Jack Frost

My heart is beating louder than any words. I freeze.  
Elsa's hand gracefully rests on mine.  
"I found this book, a few years ago. It mentioned you," she starts. "I was studying, as I always did. It had a list of forgotten spirits, or guardians. It mentioned you. It just showed a face in a snowstorm. As soon as the housekeeper, Gerda, found it, my parents took it away. You haven't escaped my thoughts since."  
"Maybe that's why you can see me. You believed in me," I realize.  
"I always did," Elsa smiles.  
I look into her eyes, an icy, stunning, pure blue. She conveys a look of happiness.  
"I thought I was okay with being alone, I just called on you to show that you're right. But, now...I'm not so sure I want to be alone. You know what I mean?" Elsa says, setting my heart aflutter.  
"I know exactly what you mean. I charmed you with my pure brawn," I say, flexing my not so brawny arms. She giggles.  
"Jack, I swear you're the only person who isn't afraid to joke around with me!"  
"Well, you seem to be the only one who believes in me," I mutter.  
"Jack," Elsa sighs. "I'm about to do something really forward. Please don't be upset with me."  
"I probably won't be-"  
I'm unable to finish my sentence because Elsa pulls my face to hers.  
My breathing gets heavy and my eyes are wide with fear. She stares directly into mine, hers seeming calm, almost playful. Then a flash of unease crosses them. She feels as nervous as I do.  
I lean in closer, letting our lips touch.


End file.
